


The Sweetest Wakeup

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M, Morning interlude, Oral Sex, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Kaoru wakes Hikaru up.
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Kudos: 12





	The Sweetest Wakeup

Kaoru woke up first, a rarity for them. Usually he slept longer than Hikaru, so not being woken by tickling, roving hands was strange, yet somehow nice.

He looked over at Hikaru, and smiled at how innocent his twin looked in his sleep.

Though they had never crossed the line into true incest, lately their interactions when alone were growing bolder, and less innocent. They had kissed, swapping saliva almost casually, and had touched every inch of each other's bodies, but there was no penetration, and no orgasms. They only watched as they came by their own hands.

He wanted more, and he knew Hikaru felt the same. Someday, they would have girlfriends, wives… boyfriends maybe even, but today, all he needed was Hikaru to feel complete.

He moved without thinking; acting on an instinct he barely understood, he palmed the front of Hikaru’s pants, moaning as he felt how hard his twin was.

Hikaru’s eyes fluttered, but didn’t open; not that it would have mattered if he had woken then. He wasn’t planning to let Hikaru sleep through the entire show. Where would the fun be in that?

Sliding down the bed, he pulled Hikaru’s cock out, and took it into his mouth; the first penetration either of them had experienced. Eventually, he wanted more; he wanted anal; but Hikaru wasn’t ready for that, so he could wait. He could content himself with just tasting his twin.

“Kaoru? What… huh?” His eyes rolled up as Hikaru realized what he was doing.

“Good morning.” He went back down.

“Ah ha! No that tickles not there…. AH!” Hikaru covered his mouth as though embarrassed, and Kaoru stopped just long enough to pull his hand away.

“No, I want to hear you. I want to know that I make you feel good.”

“Kaoru…” Hikaru watched as Kaoru took himself in hand; he wanted to do so much more, but was holding back because Kaoru wasn’t ready for that stuff, wasn’t ready to be analed; and sighed. “This is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever woken up to.”

Kaoru swallowed it all, easily and without complaint, even though he had never even tasted his own cum before. “Did you like it? I want… I want to do everything with you, Hikaru. You’re all I need.” He held his cum-streaked hand up for Hikaru to taste.

“You already know I feel the same. We really are two halves of one whole.” He tasted Kaoru, allowing the taste to slide sensually across his tongue. “I need a shower.”

“Right behind you.” Kaoru’s hand slid into Hikaru’s as they got out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my profile for info on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
